What A World!
by Terra Ashgrove
Summary: Norway is in seclusion as usual, and since it's spring, Denmark won't have that. After a bit of persuading, the reluctant Norway goes with Denmark on a journey around the world! T for some language and some others.
1. Chapter 1

It was such a beautiful day outside. It was about to become spring. It was rare to see the snow melting slightly in the Northern European area. You could just barely make out grass coming through the snow. And what a way to spend the beautiful day in Northern Europe then to spend it inside!!!! Wait, what? That wasn't a way to spend the day in Denmark's opinion. The Nordics were normally outside when it came to a beautiful day. Finland and Sweden were always outside together, but what did you expect from a "married" couple? And Iceland would visit his brother every once in awhile. All the while, Norway was in his study reading one of his favorite mythology book. And as a fairy was turning a page for him, Denmark bursts in.

"Norge! I--" he stopped as the page seemed to turn by itself in Denmark's eyes. "Norge! I didn't know you were magic!" he shouted excitedly before a book got launched into his face. Norway stood and dusted himself off. He walked past before Denmark's hand reached out and grabbed Norway's curl. Norway stopped dead in his tracks. The Dane looked at him with a red forehead from the thrown book and a big smirk. The Dane regained some composure with the hair still firm in his hand. He stroked it a little. "Will you apologize to me, Nor?" he asked slyly.

"..."

"Ja? What do you say...?"

Stroke, stroke.

"J-j-j-j-j-ja... I-I-I-I-I'm so-o-o-o-o-orry!" Norway manage to stutter out. Denmark then let go of the hair and Norway sighed in relief. The Norwegian looked at him angrily even though the Dane was still smiling. Denmark took off Norway's hat and patted his head and put his hat back on messily. Norway fixed his hat and growled a little. Denmark started looking around the study and asked "Norge, when was the last time you got out?" Norway looked at him with a blank stare.

Denmark just looked shocked at that. "Norge, don't tell me you haven't really gone outside since we last hung out, have you?"

"I do go grocery shopping..."

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!!!!" Denmark shouted with a frown. That just made Norway raise an eyebrow. "Know what?! We're going to go out!" Denmark proclaimed before having an idea. I know, I'm scared too. "Know what? Fuck that, we're not going out. WE ARE GOING ON VACATION!" he shouted with a hearty laugh. The Norwegian sighed and shook his head. "Get out." he mumbled. Denmark looked at him and reached out to grab the curl. Norway's hand slapped Denmark's away. "Out."

Just as he was going to leave, Denmark smirked and asked "Did you know you aren't the only one who sees supernatural creatures?" Silence. "I know someone else who does, and I think he's a nut just like I think you can be as well. I was going to go visit him, but I guess I'm not~" he added as he started walking out. Another few moments of silence before a hand stopped him. The Dane turned around to see Norway. "If this isn't a trick, fine. I'll go with you. But if it is, take me back here, right away." he said harshly. Denmark nodded.

"Ja, I will." he promised. He wasn't only going to that person's house, he planned on taking him many places. There were many places he felt like going to. And since the warmer seasons were coming, what better way than to go during the warm months? But not only were they going on a journey, but he wanted Norway and himself to find themselves. Maybe Nor would open himself up more. And maybe the Dane would open up to his feelings. Norway was always one to keep him from admitting the truth. Well, he planned on changing that!

"Come, Norge! Let us start off our journey to England!" Denmark said with an adventurous grin.

"And we get there, how?"

"Where's the nearest airport?" Denmark asked simply.


	2. English Magic

NOTE: This is the real first chapter, that first bit was the prologue~ Thank you for tuning in on this episode of What A World!

After going to the nearest airport and flying for a couple of hours, Denmark and Norway made their way to England! Land of Harry Potter and tea! Denmark and Norway figured they should visit Arthur since he was the only English person they knew. But as they walked closer and closer to Arthur's house, Norway's eyes seemed to wander more and more. Denmark was slowly noticing this. "Nor, are you alright?"

"I've never seen so many fairies in my life..." he mumbled as a response. Denmark only looked at him for a moment before smiling slightly. "Yeah, I'm sure there are." he said back. That was when they arrived at the Englishman's house. Denmark knocked on the door as Norway looked to his left and walked across the porch to look astounded at something. As soon as Arthur opened the door with his tea cup in hand, Norway just says "A unicorn?"

Arthur almost drops his tea cup at this. He quickly runs over to Norway and grabs him by the shoulders. "You can see them?!" he asked almost too excitedly. Norway just quickly nods in response. It was then that Arthur, almost brimming with happy tears, said "I think I love you..." That's when the two Nordics shared the same expression for the first time ever. A shocked one. Denmark walked over and smiled weakly. "Shouldn't you let us in, Arthur?" he asked.

"Oh, of course! Where are my manners?" Arthur said as he released Norway and opened the door for the two of them. He let them in and followed them. "I was just having tea, would you both like some?" he asked. Norway and Denmark looked at each other. "Well, it would be rude if we didn't at least try some..." Denmark said simply. Norway nodded as Arthur said "Splendid!"

They reached the dining room and Arthur sat the two down. Just as he was about to explain what tea it was, his phone went off. "Bloody hell..." he mumbled as he pulled it out. He groaned at what the glowing letters read. Who else but Alfred F. Jones?

He opened his phone before Alfred's voice came screaming from the ear piece. "Alfred, what is it? No, I have guests. I don't give a damn about any ghost haunting you! WHAT?!" he said into the phone before the ever splendid hero came bursting through the door. "Arthur, I--" he said before noticing the Nordics. "Oh, you weren't lying this time."

"Yeah, I wasn't. Alfred, what are you doing in my house?" he asked before his green eyes went wide and the two Nordics' eyes went wide as well. You didn't need to have the sight to see the large evil shadow that cast itself behind Alfred. "Al... what is that?" Arthur asked cautiously.

"Russia and Japan collaborated on giving me a gift..."

"Did it say 'Do not open'?"

"Not from what I could read..." Alfred said before quickly running behind Arthur as the thing howled behind him.

"Quick! To my basement!" Arthur said as the four quickly took off to Arthur's basement. Arthur quickly made a salt circle around the four of them. "Stay here, I have to stop it." he said as he stepped out of the circle and grabbed a spell book from the desk. Another howl erupted from upstairs, sending shivers down everyone's spine. Arthur put on his cloak as the shadow started descending into the basement.

Arthur started madly flipping through his book as the shadow reached out to attack him. "Shit! Shit!" he kept saying until he found the page and quickly said the wording. It had the shadow back off, but then he realized this powerful spell needed another person. He turned around and said "Norway! I need your help!" Norway pointed to himself before Arthur quickly nodded. Norway stepped out of the circle.

The shadow turned to look at Norway. Norway quickly went over to Arthur and looked at the book. It's in a language he didn't understand, but more than likely knew how to say. "Now, read the words with me." Arthur told him. They both said the words, though Norway fumbled a little on some. The book started glowing and a beam shot from it. The shadow started shrinking and shrinking. And soon, it was gone.

The two other men quickly looked around to make sure that there was no more shadow before stepping out of the circle. Denmark raced to Norway and said "I knew you were magic!" He grinned a little, and though Norway was tempted to smile, he didn't. He then felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Norway turned to see a grinning Arthur. "Finally! Someone I can talk to about magic and my friends! Care to stay and chat for awhile?" he asked. Norway looked back at Denmark who had a small smile on his face. "Denmark, care to stay? I'm sure you and Alfred could talk about stuff." Norway asked.

Denmark thought for a moment before nodding. "We just can't stay too long, we have other business." he said simply. Norway raised an eyebrow. "We're on vacation, dummy! We are going to go elsewhere!" The Dane said with a grin. Norway looked shocked. Denmark put his hand on Norway's head. "Ja, I wanted you out of your secluded house. You'll enjoy this, I know you will." Denmark said simply. Norway sighed and looked to Arthur.

"I understand if you can't stay long, but we can still talk and-- Bloody hell Alfred! What are you doing?" Arthur asked when he found himself bridal style in Alfred's arms. "I'm the hero! Someone has to do this!" he said with a grin. Denmark looked at those two and was tempted to do that to Norway. But the Norwegian seemed to read this thoughts and looked at him. "Don't even think about it." he said darkly.

So, the four went upstairs, back to the tea room. Norway sat next to Arthur so it'd be easier to talk to him, while Denmark sat next to Alfred. The Englishman started going on about fairies and Norway was telling him about the many fairies he saw on the way over. Then they talked about the unicorns roaming the backyard behind Arthur's house. Denmark was just happy that Norway was being a little more talkative than usual. He just wished that would work with him. Then Alfred started engaging Denmark in conversation. Then Denmark mentioned how he wasn't too sure where to go next. "Come to my house! The cooking is better there than here!" he said with a huge grin.

And as Norway went for a scone, Alfred looked slightly scared. "Don't do it! It's poison!" he called out from across the table. Arthur took a scone from the tray and whipped it at Alfred, direct hit. Denmark just started cracking up. "Then it's settled. We're heading to America, Norge!" Denmark said with a grin. Norway just rolled his eyes. Just what he needed, noise.

After another hour of talking to Arthur, Norway bid him farewell. And just as they were leaving, Arthur hugged him from behind. "Will you come back?" he asked. Norway's eyes went wide. He could understand not being able to talk to someone similar, but he felt this was ridiculous! Denmark felt jealousy boil up. He grabbed Norway and slung him over his shoulder. Arthur sighed and just leaned against the door frame.

All the while, Norway was trying his best to not break the Dane's neck. "Stupid Dane..." he mumbled grumpily. Denmark followed Alfred to his car to be driven to the nearest airport. Norway was in the back, while the two others were in front. They were all smiles and talkative. Norway couldn't care less. They reached the airport. Next stop, America!


	3. Canadian Hamburger

And so, Alfred and the Nordics made their way to America! Alfred breathed in deeply as they went to his actual car. "Ahhhh~, gotta love that fresh country air!" he said proudly. The Nordics looked at each other. And Norway was the first to talk. "All I smell is an engine going." he said bluntly. Denmark then burst into laughing. "Oh, Norge!" he said through his laughter. Norway shook his head and climbed into the back seat of the car. Alfred shook his head. "It's alright, Denmark. I'm sure he's just adjusting to the outside." he told the other Nordic who seemed slightly worried.

Alfred and Denmark walked together, wondering if Norway knew where he was going. Denmark looked at the American and asked "You have a library?"

"I do, but I wouldn't have guessed you liked to read!"

"I don't, _he _does." Denmark said as he gestured towards the Norwegian up in front. Alfred nodded. "I won't show him then." he said as Denmark then nodded. Norway then stopped dead in his tracks.

Norway had stopped for only one reason, and it was because a certain invisible Canadian was walking around. "Who are you?" he asked. Alfred's face went pale, hoping it wasn't a ghost. He had enough of this occult shit for today, or even a month. The Canadian looked at him. "Y-you can see me....?" he asked quietly. The Norwegian nodded, making the other man's eyes swell up with tears. "I-I-If only my brother w-w-was able to s-see me..." Norway pointed to Alfred, who 'eep'ed when pointed at. The Canadian nodded.

Denmark decided to figure this out. He walked over and saw Norway talking to what seemed like almost thin air. You could tell something was there, but it wasn't. Or was it? Something was playing with the Dane's mind, and he wasn't liking it. Norway played mind reader again and looked at the Dane. "No, this is Canada."

"Who?"

"Canada, he's the one who is here."

"I don't think you're lying, but why can't I see him?"

"It's because you're ignorant." Norway bitterly said as Denmark sighed. They both looked at Alfred. "Can you see him?" they asked. Alfred shook his head. "I know what you're talking about, but I don't see him."

Norway turned to the invisible Canadian who then said "I'm just happy one person can see me..." with tears in his eyes. Norway looked at Alfred and asked "What does it take to be noticed in your eyes?"

"They have to do something awesome." he said simply. The Norwegian then looked at Matthew and figured this would be harder than he thought. So, after planning and trying to have Denmark in on this, the sun was setting fast, on this busy day. All Norway wanted, was to be home.

That's when it hit him. Norway had a plan. He consulted Denmark and the invisible Canadian before the plan was in action. The next morning, Denmark burst through Alfred's bedroom door, causing alarm in the American. "Alfred! Norway is stuck on the roof, and can't get down. The ladder he was using fell!" he said quickly.

"Why didn't you do anything?!" Alfred asked.

"He called me an idiot and said he wanted a hero to help him." Denmark said with a pout. Alfred nodded and quickly got up. He and Denmark ran outside to see he was correct. Norway was on the roof with a ladder that had fallen over. It was a little windy out anyways. Which was going to help with the plan. "I'll come get you, stay where you are!" Alfred shouted up. He went over to the ladder and picked it up. The two Nordics were really hoping this would work.

Soon, Norway shouted "Woah!" and fell off the roof. But before Alfred could grab him, another individual did. Alfred looked shocked. "Who are you?" he asked.

The Canadian looked at him. "You can see me?" he asked as Alfred nodded. The Canadian smiled and said "I'm Matthew! Your brother!"

"I have a brother?!" Alfred asked, flabbergasted.

Matthew nodded and pointed to Norway, saying "It's all thanks to his plan that this happened!"

Alfred walked over to Norway and said "I am in debt to you for helping me find my long lost brother. If you need a favor, I'll gladly do it for you!" He grinned his trademark grin before Norway nodded. Denmark wrapped an arm around Norway and said "You did a good deed, my friend." He seemed very proud of this. "Norge, I think we should go to the next place!"

"Want an escort?" Matthew asked. Denmark shook his head.

"We'll be fine." he said with a smile.

The two Nordics were still given a ride to their next destination! Japan!

Note: HOLY CRAP DID THIS TAKE A LONG TIME! OAO

I was writing this while I was researching for my research paper last week. Not the best thing to do, but it still got done, now I have to wait for my grade n

Wish me luck on that!^^

Next chapter will be when I get to it... Which should be soon! :3


	4. Mr Roboto

NOTE: OMG! I am SO sorry about how long this has been. I'm way behind all my fics! I'll be updating this one AND In The Name of Me as soon as I can!

After hours of being a plane to Japan, they arrived. They didn't call ahead of time to let the man know that they were on their way, but Denmark didn't care. They walked around the place as it smelt of food and cherry blossoms. The two Nordics took in the scents and sights. Soon, they arrived at Kiku's house. They knocked on the door and the man answered. "Ah, Denmark-san and Norway-san! I wasn't expecting you!" Norway looked at Denmark with an annoyed look. Denmark laughed nervously and said "I guess I forgot to call!"

They walked inside and joined Japan for tea. Denmark was quickly growing bored of tea and wanted some beer. Or at least something alcoholic. Norway didn't mind. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Kiku decided to end it. "So, what are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We're on vacation! And--"

"The stupid Dane dragged me out of my house to just go to other places." Norway said to finish Denmark's statement. Even though that's not how it would've ended. The japanese man nodded. "I see... Well, you are welcome here for as long as you like." he told them. Denmark grinned and nodded while Norway sighed. Norway felt that this whole vacation wouldn't end well...

After an uneventful night, though Norway heard some bumps and whispers in the night, it truly was peaceful. Maybe he could vacation here... He stood up and walked out the door and stopped when he heard some mumbling in the Dane's room. He peeked in the screen door and looked inside. There were many travel brochures inside and Denmark was going through them. Norway narrowed his eyes and was tempted to take a plane back home. He turned to walk away and saw Kiku looking at him. "Norway-san. There is something I want you to see..." he told him in his quiet voice. He gestured to follow him, and Norway complied.

Meanwhile, a clueless Dane had been looking through his brochures and stopped at one for Paris, France. He picked it up and smiled widely. _Yeah! This will be a perfect place to tell him my feelings! _ he thought happily. He grabbed the phone and made the call to get plane tickets. He smiled widely and went to tell Norway. When he got to his room, Norway was already up. Denmark sighed and decided to find him at the breakfast table.

But Norway and Japan were nowhere to be found! They weren't even in the house! Nope, they were actually in the sky with Kiku's new giant robot. Everyone must've been used to it now since no one was running and screaming. Kiku looked at Norway and said "Impressive, isn't it? It took many years to develop this, and it's still not complete." Norway nodded as he looked around.

Soon, an alarm went off. Kiku ran to the controls and hit a few buttons. "What, is Godzilla running around again?" Norway asked with slight, but sharp sarcasm in his voice. "Yes, how did you know?" Kiku asked as he looked back at him. There seemed to be no signs of joking in his dark brown eyes. And just as previously stated, there was a giant dinosaur trying to eat a building. Norway looked on in shock as Kiku started pushing buttons and shooting missiles.

Meanwhile, Denmark heard the crashes and booms. He ran outside and and saw the dinosaur and the giant robot. If only he had a lawn chair and a big bag of popcorn. Something told me that he should act. He pulled out his big trademark axe (FROM WHERE?!) and ran over to the dinosaur and took one hard swing and there went the dinosaur's leg. And once it was down, he swing his mighty axe into the dinosaur's head and quickly ran away with a scale along with his axe. That was when the robot fired one last shot. And it was now know that this monster, was dead.

Denmark was found an hour later, relaxing in the hot springs. Kiku soon joined him. "That was quite a fight today, Mr. Roboto."

"How did you--"

"Who else has such cool technology?"

"I guess..." the man said as he blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Well, we'll be leaving for France tomorrow."

"Going to finally tell him?"

"How did you--?"

"Just a hunch." Kiku said with a small smile.

After the end of the day, Norway was completely oblivious to the fact that Denmark helped beat the dinosaur. Or what Denmark had in mind for their next trip. And something told him that he wasn't going to tell him yet either. Probably not till they were on the plane or until they were there....

NOTE: Yes, they will be going to FRANCE. Expect a TWO (count it TWO) part chapter!


End file.
